SECRETS
by LadyMerida
Summary: La hija del prof. Layton se muda de Inglaterra a Nueva York, allí 5 chicos se convierten en sus mejores amigos, un día, empiezan a ocurrir cosas extrañas entre estos 6 amigos, y mientras intentan averiguar que ocurre, pasaran todo tipo de cosas
1. Chapter 1

Se necesitan Oc's para fanfic:

¡Holaaaa!

Acabo de empezar a ser fanficter y he pensado que esto sería divertido.

La idea es simple, solo rellenar una ficha.

La hija del profesor Layton llega NY, donde sus modales no le servirán de mucho, se lleva mal con todos pero hace 5 amigos(vosotros)los6 van a una cueva llena de cristales y mi Oc coge un cristal pequeño con el que se hace un collar, desde entonces empiezan a pasar cosas raras. Necesito un Oc especial que saldrá a veces de ese cristal y les dirá cosas, si lo queréis no os cortéis y pedidlo. Os dejo mi ficha como ejemplo:

Nombre: Aria

Edad: 18

Apariencia: Alta y delgada, pelo castaño largo y rizado con mechas californianas, cadenas en la oreja izquierda piel oscura y ojos marrones, esas gafas grandes con la superficie plana pero en tamaño mediano y en negro.

Personalidad: Fuerte y explosiva se enfada fácilmente y está muy loca(pero en plan feliz)

Ropa: Una camiseta ancha morada en la que pone Paris en dorado con la i en forma de torre Eiffel, unos pantalones Diesel largos con unas sandalias de tacón moradas.

Ropa de invierno: Una sudadera azul con círculos negros con unos vaqueros rotos y unas botas azules de piel.

Ropa de verano: Una camiseta con un solo tirante roja, unos vaqueros cortos yuns converse rojas.

Ropa elegante: Un palabra de honor corto con un cinturón fino de doble vuelta plata con un lazo plateado que cuelga atrás.

Pijama: Una camiseta gruesa con unos shorts anchos.

Chándal: Una sudadera roja y verde con unos leggins y deportivas como la sudadera.

Poder: El fugo.

Extra: Adora cantar y a los animales, tiene un perro y un caballo.

¡SI LO LEEIS DEJADME LA FOCHA PORFAAAA!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya sé que me ha costado bastante subir este capítulo, pero es que estaba aprendiendo, es mi primer fic, solo pido un respiro, ahora subiré más a menudo. Bueno, gracias por leer y comenten, por favor.**

El sonido del tráfico de Nueva York resultaba inconfundible. Entre la gran población, una muchacha. Esta llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco que destacaba entre los jeans rotos y los coloridos peinados, pero la chica parecía maravillada con la ciudad, así que no se daba cuenta. Esta sacó un pequeño diario azul con una A morada y pequeños adornos en rosa, después de hacerlo, empezó a apuntar.

_Querido diario, ya he llegado a NY, la maleta de la mudanza llegara pronto, sinceramente, pienso que esto es lo mejor que podría haber hecho, estaba harta de todos los "¡Oh! ¿¡Es usted la hija del afamado profesor Layton!?" en Inglaterra solía ser "La hija de Layton" Aquí seré Aria, Aria Layton__._

La chica echó a correr hacia su nuevo apartamento, esa pequeño con pocas ventanas marrón, sin muebles y estaba lleno de polvo. Deprimente.

Cuando llego el camión con todas sus cosas, ella, tan educada como siempre, les pidió ayuda para subirlo todo arriba. Una vez estuvo todo, Aria pagó y empezó a desempaquetar, quedándose dormida sobre unas cajas. Después de todo el viaje, estaba durmiendo como nunca.

02:00

El matrimonio de arriba estaba discutiendo porque, al parecer el marido llegó demasiado tarde a su casa. Esto despertó a Aria.

03:30

El matrimonio volvía a discutir, ahora porque sus hijos no recibían la suficiente educación. Aria volvió a despertar, esta vez sacó una almohada de una caja y es tapo la cabeza.

05:00

Esta vez el matrimonio estaba discutiendo porque la mujer se dejaba ver demasiado provocativa. En esta ocasión, Aria subió y llamó al timbre. Le abrió una hermosa joven, más o menos de su edad, con una trenza al lado castaña, casi azabache y con unas californianas rosas y un pijama viejo. Esta tenía un bebé que no parecía tener más de dos años en brazos y un niño de unos siete enganchado a la pierna.

"Hola. Soy Aria, la nueva vecina de abajo."

"Hola."

"Veras, es que…"

"¿Qué mis padres se escuchan desde el centro de la tierra?"

"¿Cómo lo has sabido? Es decir, que no los llamo gritones pero…"

"Oye, eres la **nueva** vecina de abajo. ¿Por qué crees que se marchó la vieja?"

"Comprendo…Soy Ariana. Llámame Aria."

"Soy Iridessa, este es Tony y esta es Mary. Puedes llamarme Iris."

Las dos chicas se bajaron al apartamento de Aria, Iris se bajó a sus hermanos ya que Aria insistió en que dos niños tan pequeños, lo último que necesitaban era que sus padres estuvieran discutiendo y que ahora no estuviese su hermana para defenderlos, Aria les preparo un chocolate a la taza a Iris y a Tony, y calentó leche para Mary.

"Y entonces… ¿ Es muy habitual lo de vuestros padres?"

"Ni te lo imaginas.- le respondió Iris entre carcajadas, para dar un sorbo a la taza.-Oye, me gusta este chocolate. ¿Lo has hecho tú?"

"Que va, yo solo le he calentado, el cacao viene en una bolsa."

"¿Sabes cocinar?"

"No. Solo algunas cosas, como pasta precocinada. ¿Y tú?"

"Si. Cuando mis padres empezaron a discutir, empecé a dar clases de cocina, y empecé a cocinar yo, es decir, empecé a alimentar cinco bocas."

"Empezaste a hacer muchas cosas."- rió Aria.

"Oye, una cosa, Ariana…"

"Solo Aria."

"Bien, una cosa Aria. ¿Por casualidad vas al instituto que está dos calles más abajo?"

"Aún no lo he visitado, pero estoy matriculada ahí."

"¿¡Enserio!? Yo voy a ese instituto. "

"¡Qué bien! Pues mañana bajas la escalera de incendios, me llamas al cristal y enseguida voy."

"Vale, y después nos apuntamos a _Shake It Up Chicago._"_- _Dijo Iris con guasa.

Cada chica se fue a su respectiva cama, al día siguiente, cuando Aria despertó, recordó l ropa que llevaba toda la gente que había visto allí, así que se puso una ropa que se compro en una tienda muy mona que vio en un viaje a Europa. Consistía en _mirad la ficha del primer capítulo _y se dispuso a esperar a esperar a Iris, la cual llego en un suspiro, al verla supo que no se había equivocado en su ropa, pues iban casi iguales solo que se diferenciaba que Iris llevaba un nadador negro con una camiseta de seda mucho más fina y que caía por su hombro. Ambas partieron juntas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Muy bien, debéis de estar odiándome un poco, porque en el capitulo anterior solo salió un Oc, pero en este saldréis todos, bueno, todas en este caso, no os lo toméis como si Iris fuera más importante, es solo que me mandó la primera PM y escribí ese capítulo. Y a propósito, todas las que me habéis mandado PM, aprended de la Sta Fantasía y dejadme un comentario, y si alguien lee, también, por favor. **

**También tengo que poner un Disclaimer, porque no lo puse en elcapitulo anterios ¡Pero soy más rápida que tú, demanda! Ejejee… jeje… je… (Que violento) en fin, el **_**Profesor Layton **_**no me pertenece, pero ninguno de sus personajes aparece aquí tampoco, la historia es de mi invención. Bueno, ya no me enrollo mas, prosigamos con la historia:**

El camino hasta el instituto, aunque no era demasiado largo, se les hizo mucho más corto a las dos chicas platicando entre ellas.

-"¿Qué tal has dormido?"- preguntó Aria aún sabiendo la respuesta.

-"¿Es una pregunta enserio?"- vaciló Iris.

-"Vale, ha sido una tontería."

-"Si, la verdad es que si."

-"¿Y tú qué tal?"

-"¿Es una pregunta enserio?"-la imitó.

Ambas chicas rieron. Enseguida llegaron al instituto. Tenía una cara vista roja, una gran campana y un patio lleno de vegetación con un camino de tierra por medio.

-"Bueno, chica nueva, te enseñare los grupos."

-"¿Grupos? Vaya, esto parece una película."

-"Pues en las películas parece divertido."

- "Que motivador…"-dijo sarcásticamente Aria, más bien para sus adentros.

El primer grupo que vieron era uno en el que haba una chica regodeándose en su perfección (perfección externa, por lo que parecía), esta tenia e pelo liso con californianas rubias, bastante largo, en su camiseta negra ponía _Don't give up my game _en letras blancas, que combinaba con unos pantalones cortos y destintados, que debían de estar poniéndole las piernas tiesas del frío.

-"Ese es el grupo de la maravillosamente perfecta Halley. No te acerques mucho si no quieres que se te pegue su estupidez. Por cierto, en cuanto a eso de "_El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo_" no le apliques esa regla a la rubia de detrás, Stacy. Esa chica muerde. ¡No exagero! ¡Muerde!"

-"Entendido."

En el segundo había otra, un poco pálida, con el pelo marrón, como sus ojos, recogido en una coleta, con unos vaqueros y unas bailarinas, que se encontraba ojeando un libro con otra chica, mientras sus amigos charlaban tranquilamente.

-"En ese esta Lucía, me junto con ella de vez en cuando, pero no muy a menudo. Es bastante maja, ni punto de comparación con Halley. Pero es dos años menor, y acoge en su grupo a una chica de la que Stacy siempre se ríe, Lilly."

-"¿Y Halley no lo hace? Lo de reírse de Lilly, digo."

-"No, la verdad es que Halley es bastante… No sé como decírtelo, no es que sea más amigable que Stacy, es solo que e menos… Horrible."

-"Comprendo. Entonces, grupo de Halley no, grupo de Lucía sí."

-"Exacto."

Siguió explicándole los grupos hasta que llegaron a una chica que miraba su teléfono con los auriculares puestos, esta era rubia con reflejos plateados, con una camiseta blanca de manga corta con un corazón negro, unos vaqueros de un gris tan sumamente oscuro que parecía negro, y unas desgastadas converse blancas.

-"Esta es Alba, una gran amiga."- fueron hacia ella.- "¡Hola Alba! Esta es Aria, es nueva."

-"Un placer."- saludó Aira.

-"El mío."- respondió Alba.

La gran campana se puso a replicar, ensordecedoramente. Cuando llegaron a sus primeras clases, tenían los oídos taponados.

La primera clase la tenían estas tres juntas. Economía. Cuando la profesora llegó, sacó a Aria a presentarse.

-"Hola, soy Aria…"-dudo un momento sobre si decía su apellido.-"Aria Layton."

-"¡Oh! ¿¡No serás hija del profesor Layton!?"

-"¡No!"-grito ella.-"No, mi padre es Carl. Bueno, vengo de Londres, debo decir que la diferencia en cuanto a cantidad de humo que hay de aquí a allí es impresionantemente considerable. Y, bueno, he venido aquí para hacer el último año de instituto y graduarme en Jale."

-"¿Y a qué hora quieres salir a tomar el té?"- la vaciló Stacy. Y solo rió una chica de corto cabello negro y ojos verdes.

-"A la misma en la que tu iras a reparar ese vano intento de manicura."- La defendió Halley de Stacy.

A Aria le gustó el detalle. Pasó una clase más hasta que Aria fue a biología y quedo sola cara a cara con Halley. El único sitio libre que vio era al lado de esta, así que busco con la mirada otra silla.

-"¿Por qué te rehúsas de sentarte conmigo?"

-"Yo no me rehúso de nada."

-"Entonces puedes intentar hacerme creer que dices la verdad sentándote, o puedes decirme la autentica verdad."

-"Iris…"-suspiró cerrado los ojos y después tomo voluntad para merarla a través de sus gafas.-"…dice que no eres buena influencia."

-"¿Iridessa dice eso? Pues no la escuches."

-"En Inglaterra me enseñaron a respetar el espacio de los demás."

-"Ariana…"

-"¡Hola!"- sonó una vocecilla tras ellas. Era esa chica que leía en el patio, Lucía-"No quería cotillear pero he escuchado vuestra conversación."

-"¿Enserio?"- dijo Halley con tono de ignorancia.

-"Si. Quizás quieras sentarte con Lilly y conmigo, Ariana."

-"Si, gracias."

Antes de que se fueran, Halley cogió del brazo a Aria.

-"No soy tan mala como Stacy."

-"Lo sé. Oye espérame en la salida a la hora del descanso. ¿Quieres?"

- "Vale."

Se sentó con Lucía y pasó una pregunta por su cabeza cuando recordó las palabras que le dijo Iris cuando la presentó.

- "¿Cómo es que estas en el último curso di acabas de empezar el bachillerato?"

-"Estoy en un curso avanzado en esta asignatura, y como no quedaban plazas me pusieron aquí."

- "¡Cursos avanzados! ¡Yo los hacía en Inglaterra por mis notas académicas!"

-"¿Y porque aquí no?"

-"Porque tendría que haber asistido a un colegio americano"

Llegaron a la mesa con la tal Lilly. A Aria le supo mal pensarlo, pero era la perfecta imagen de lo que solía ser en las pelicular una típica… Nerd. El profesor llegó antes de que pudieran presentarse, y a Aria le encanto que no la hiciese salir a hablar delante de todo el mundo, el mismo dijo su nombre y la señalo. Y ya está. Perfecto.

Pero si que presento a otra chica, una tal María que apareció por la puerta en el momento en el que dijeron su nombre. Ra demasiado mayor como para estudiar allí, pero también demasiado joven como para ejercer de profesora, debía tener alrededor de 22 años. Llevaba una sudadera en la que ponía _I "corazón" you _con unos pitillos y unas converse blancas, además llevaba una gorra negras en la que ponía la letra N y luego la Y encima, su pelo era oscuro y largo, e iba ondulándose conforme caía por sus hombros.

-"Hola, soy la nueva profesora de prácticas estudio para veterinaria y me encargare de dar cuidados domésticos y disección. Hoy también me encargare de presentar a la nueva alumna. ¿Ariana?"

_Puf _ escuchó Aria la muerte súbita de sus esperanzas, gruño por lo bajo y Lucía le dio unas palmadas en la espalda animándola y dándole su apoyo.

-"Aria Layton, británica, y no, mi padre no es Hersel Layton, se llama Phil.

-"¿No era Carl"-preguntó esa chica del pelo corto y oscuro que siempre iba con Stacy, Jenny, se llamaba.

-"¡Tengo dos padres!"

-"¿Son homosexuales?"-preguntó Halley.

-"¡Si, eso!"

La clase empezó bien, luego empeoró, y luego derrapo y se estampó contra el suelo, la pasaron entre intestinos de gusanos. Repulsivo. Después de la tarea, sonó el timbre, y para cundo Aria salió, Halley ya estaba esperándola fuera. Intentó recordar el árbol en que vio a Alba sentada hace un rato, y cuando consiguió divisarlo, llevó a Halley hacia el tropezando con sus propios pies.

-"¡Escóndete!"

-"¿¡Que!?"

La solución de Aria fue empujarla tras el árbol cuando vio a Iris acercarse con Alba tomada del brazo, se sentaron junto a ella bajo la sombra del árbol, y Aria no pudo contenerse las ganas de sacar a Halley de detrás del árbol, en un principio, pensó que la idea de hacer otra amiga ayudaría, pero después se dio cuenta que para ser amigas antes deberían dejar de odiarse.

-"Aria…¿Qué es esto?"-preguntó Iris la primera.

-"Se que soy nueva aquí y que parece que con esto esté intentando llamar la atención, pero simplemente he pensado que en lugar de jugar por lo que pensáis que es la otra, debería hacerlo tras saberlo, porque parece que una sea una diva y la otra una… digamos, típica protagonista de culebrones, pero a lo mejor eso solo es una imagen que da lugar a una reputación."

-"En este caso me voy a poner d parte de Aria."-dijo Alba situándose a su lado.

-"Gracias."-dijo ella mirándola y después mirando a Iris y a Halley.-"Solo quiero que paséis este descanso juntas, y después ya me diréis."

Entonces fue Lucía la que se les acercó, y María iba tras ella. Ya las seis reunidas empezaron a platicar sobre las clases. Entre Alba y Aria no paraban de intercambiarse miradas que iban dirigidas a lo bien que se estaban llevando Iris y Halley.


	4. Chapter 4

"_**¡Lady M deja de cambiar tu manera de hacer que hablen los personajes!" **_**nadie, o casi nadie, me lee, pero de ser así pensarían esto ¿A que si? De todas formas no creo que cambie mas la forma de escribir, aunque de todos modos tampoco me creáis. Bueno, gracias por los reviews anteriores es un honor recibirlos, y aunque el capitulo 1 por lo que se ve, dejó mucho que desear, estoy orgullosa d que os haya gustado el 2, bueno, como ya sabéis, y sabíais antes de que lo dijese, el **_**Profesor Layton **_**no me pertenece y… mucho me temo que nunca lo hará, pero la historia es de mi total invención, y sin más demoras, aquí os dejo el capitulo:**

Siguieron charlando entre ellas sobe todo tipo de temas, por parte de Halley como era ser siempre popular, de María la universidad, de Lucía la bienvenida al bachillerato, de Alba… Bueno de Alba hablaron de muchas cosas, siempre se enteraba de todos los "chismes", con Aria sobre Inglaterra, y… A Iris no quisieron agobiarla con lo de sus padres, aunque ella lo tuviese completamente superado, así que le dijeron sobre que quería hablar.

-"¡Critiquemos a la gente!"-dijo cuando le dieron la opción de elegir.

-"¡Anda, toma! ¡Y después soy yo la mala!"-reaccionó Halley enseguida.

-"No sé cómo se tomará aquí, pero en Inglaterra eso de hablar mal de los demás a sus espaldas está mal"-dijo Aria.

-"En Inglaterra todas las jóvenes salíamos a pasear en carroza los fines de semana. En Inglaterra nos reuníamos bajo el Big Ben y platicábamos toda la tarde. En Inglaterra todas las familias se reunían en casa de los parientes más mayores durante las fiestas. En Inglaterra nos encantaba ir a alguna casa a tomar té con pastas."-la imitó María.-"¿¡Quieres olvidarte de Inglaterra de una pu…!?

-"¡Ese lenguaje!"- la avisó Aria interrumpiéndola.

-"¿Por qué has de ser tan correcta?"-dijo Lucía en lugar de María ahorrándole así una estupidez.

-"No lo sé, es una… No diría una manía, es mas como una…"-empezó Aria sin encontrar una palabra correcta.

-"¿Costumbre?"-preguntó Alba.

-"Si, algo así."

Siguieron hablando hasta que llegaron al punto máximo de risa en que no puedes respirar y golpeas cosas, cual se termino cuando Stacy se acercó a ellas, a Halley en realidad, y no parecía que fuese para desearles amablemente los buenos días.

-"Vaya una mezcla."-rió-"Aquí tenéis de todo, empollonas, divas, segundonas, viejas, pringadas y nuevas."

Otra vez solo rió Jenny.

-"¿Y tú eres…?"-preguntó María con un dejé de ignorancia.

-"Stacy. Me sorprende que no me conozcas, soy una de las más populares de aquí."

-"No lo eres."-entró Halley en la discusión aguantando una carcajada.

-"Oh, Halley, admite que estas celosa."-le dijo Stacy.

-"Puede, pero si lo estuviese al menos sabría de que."-la cara de Stacy fue para hacerle una foto en esos momentos.-"Digo yo, vamos."

-"Siempre has sabido que más pronto o más tarde seré más popular que tú."

-"¿Disculpa?"-también entró Iris.-"Tú eres una matada, aún tengo la marca de cuando mordiste."

Aria abrió los ojos al recordar lo que le dijo antes de que Stacy muerde, no lo había tomado enserio.

-"Tú te lo buscaste."-la acusó Stacy.

-"¿Y esta chica que se supone que es tu amiga no va a defenderte?"-se levantó Alba como las demás.

-"No necesito ayuda."

-"Tampoco la tienes."-se unió Lucía.

-"¡No me hables como si tú me superases mucho! Tan solo te has acoplado aquí de mala manera porque ya ni esa nerd, Lilly, te hace caso, imagínate si has caído bajo, y puedo decir lo mismo de Halley, tiene todo lo que puede desear una adolescente, y lo malgasta viniéndose aquí a intentar hacerse la guay, eso no es un reto, es una estupidez, y después eta la señora que intenta volver a ser una adolescente juntándose con ellas, y la rubia que intenta ser amable con todo el mundo, en mi pueblo eso se llama ser una pelota, y la otra, Iris, laque siempre tiene que estar en todo, cáptalo no tienes vida, y esa nueva, Agria o algo así, no s de que va, pero tampoco me voy a permitir que venga aquí a pisarnos."

-"¡Pues un OK a ti y a tu discursito!"-ya se levantó Aria.-"Y si se supone que eres tan guay. ¿Por qué estás aquí en lugar de con las otras personas populares?"

-"Exacto, y encima vienes a decirme eso mimo a mí. ¿Y tú qué?"-dijo Halley.

-"Es verdad, no tengo por qué estar aquí. Adiós."-se despidió, con tono de superioridad.-"Gracias por abrirme los ojos"

-"Tranquila, un placer."-le gritó Lucía desde lejos.

-"¿Pues un OK a ti y a tu discursito?"-preguntó Iris a Aria arqueando una ceja-"¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con nuestra amiga?"

-"¿Me he pasado?"-preguntó tímidamente.

-"¡Qué va! ¡Ha sido increíble!"-la felicitó Halley.

-"Nunca le he gritado a nadie…"-admitió-"¡Y es increíble! ¡No me puedo creer lo que me he estado perdiendo!"

-"Bienvenida."-le sonrió María.

El timbre volvió a sonar, la campana solo había sonado al entrar, así que se suponía que entre clase y clase solo había un timbre. Nada de campanas. Entraron en Historia y la profesora les empezó a explicar una vieja leyenda que se guardaba en un pueblo a las afueras de la ciudad, en el que ya no vivía casi gente, contaba así:

_Hace muchos años, un pequeño grupo de amigos, se aventuró a un bosque de uno de los pueblos más diminutos del continente Americano, fueron imprudentes y decidieron hacerlo a la hora del crepúsculo, cuando ya habían_ _atravesado medio bosque, el cielo nocturno estaba sobre ellos, pero su curiosidad les hizo ir mas adelante. Fue pues, una señal del destino, la que intentó avisarles de que volviesen a sus respectivos hogares, pues de no ser así, el resultado podría ser fatal. Dicha señal fue, la lluvia que empezaba a caer sobre sus cabezas. La jugada del destino fue desastrosa, ya que en lugar de volver al pueblo del cual vinieron, optaron por resguardarse en una cueva, uno de ellos ya oyó hablar de ella, pues no era una cueva corriente, aunque desde el exterior lo pareciese, por dentro cada milímetro de la cueva estaba cubierto por cristales, parecían frágiles, cierto, pero eran mucho más fuertes que cualquier otra cosa que pudiese existir en el universo, el muchacho supo reconocerla por ello, y les explico a sus amigos, que la cueva solo aparecía de vez en cuando, si se necesitaba. Cegados por la belleza de los cristales, y conscientes de que no podrían llevar ahí a la gente para que los viese, se llevaron un puñado de cristales por amigo. Pero el destino intento avisarles, y por no hacerle caso se llevarían un castigo, de modo que decidió jugarles una mala pasada. Al principio los cristales estaban en poder de los chicos. Luego los chicos estaban en poder de los cristales. Y todo empezó a ser un caos. Los cristales eran crueles, lujuriosos, avariciosos y para mal de todos, también eran los que ahora gobernaban el pueblo. Las mujeres cuidaban de ellos, los hombres hacían sus tareas, los jóvenes eran sus criados y toda muchacha joven pero no hermosa, debía estar encerrada y ser usada solo para traer al mundo más gente para servirles, pero las que si eran bellas solo podían ser vistas por ellos. Había una en especial, deseada por todos, en especial por uno de los amigos, una noche, dicho amigo la trajo a su habitación e intentó hacer con ella lo que hacía con las demás, pero la muchacha era rápida, así que huir no le costó mucho. Terminó en la cueva de los cristales, atrayendo al joven con ella, cuando el chico entró, el cristal que llevaba consigo volvió a la cueva, y el chico a la normalidad, se disculpo con la chica y ambos decidieron que debían hacer que los demás también dejasen los cristales. Y así lo hicieron. Hoy día, no se sabe donde esta esa cueva._

-"¡A eso yo le llamo machismo!"-protestó Alba la primera.

-"Señorita, es una leyenda de la época feudal, todo se llamaba machismo."-dijo la profesora guardando el libro en que estaba esa leyenda.

Entonces entró un chico en la clase, estaba con Halley antes, cuando Iris y Aria entraban y Iris señalaba los diferentes grupos, Aria recordaba haber visto a Stacy coqueteándole.

-Llega tarde.-le dijo la profesora.

-Lo sé, estaba terminando de peinarme en el baño y vi a un gatito en un árbol así que fui a bajarlo.

A más de una chica que había dentro de esa clase ya se les estaba cayendo la baba solo con mirarle, así que el efecto se multiplicó al oír algo como eso. Se sentó junto a Halley y le propinó un largo y tierno beso. La mandíbula de Aria cayó al presenciar tal espectáculo y Alba, la cual estaba sentada a su lado, usó la yema de sus dedos para cerrársela, el beso duró hasta que la profesora se aclaró la garganta, en señal de que parasen, y, de mala gana, por supuesto, ambos se separaron. Aria miró a Alba sorprendida y luego volvió a mirar al punto en el que se estaban besando.

-"¿Que me he perdido?"-le preguntó el chico a Halley en un susurro.

-"Nada importante, solo una leyenda de unos tíos que se creían los mejores porque unos cristales se apoderaban de ellos hasta que uno se enamora, por lo general, algo que seguro ya habrá hecho Disney."

Alba no dejaba de escucharles, aunque era difícil prestarles atención y resistir la tentación de mirar la cara de idiota de Aria, sacó un diario rosa con corazones blancos bordeados con purpurina plateada y empezó a hacer una especie de resumen de todo lo que se estaban diciendo Halley y el otro chico, que por lo que ponía en su diario parecía llamarse David.

-"¿¡Que estás haciendo!?"-le recriminó murmurando Aria.

-"¡Mi trabajo!"-le respondió en el mismo tono Alba.

-"¿¡Tu trabajo es enterarte de todo lo que pasa por la vida de los demás!?"

-"¡Vamos! ¡Sabes que disfrutaras de restregarle esto a Halley luego!"

-"¡Muchísimo, pero no podemos hacerle esto, no somos tan malas amigas!"

-"¡Déjame a lo mío! ¡Así no tendrás nada que ver!"

-"¡Está bien!"

Pasaron el resto de la clase empezando un trabajo sobre la leyenda que les contó antes. El ambiente del trabajo destacaba mucho, pero un grito desgarrador que venía de otra clase, seguido luego de otros más, acabó con él, la profesora les pidió que se quedaran en clase, pero una alarma les avisó de que eso no era seguro. Para cuando salieron ya todos estaban en una formación que se dañaba bastante por la tensión de ese momento, Alba, Aria y Halley corrieron cuando vieron a María, Iris y Lucía ya juntas hacía ellas.

-"¿¡Que ha pasado!?"-preguntó Halley.

-"¿¡No os habéis enterado!?"-preguntó también Iris.

-"¿¡Lo estaríamos preguntando si nos hubiésemos enterado!?"-respondió Halley con otra pregunta.

-"¡Se han fugado!"-dijo Lucía.

-"¡Eso pasa todos los días!"-protestó Alba.

-"¡Eso es solo el principió!"-prosiguió María.-"¡Se han emborrachado, o han fumado, o algo, pero no estaban en sí mismos, y han estado agrediendo a algunas personas en Central Park, ahora los profesores tienen miedo de que vuelvan y empiecen con nosotros!"

-"¿¡Quienes!?"-preguntó Aria.

-"¡Ahí está el problema!"-respondió Iris.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Lo siento si alguien pensaba que esto era un capitulo, es solo para avisar de que me voy a retardar un poco mas para subir el próximo, es que últimamente he estado ocupada con el instituto, ademas hay un concurso de literatura, en el cual participare, y me quiero centrar en él. Ya de paso me gustaría desear una feliz Navidad a todos. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo. Pensé que iba a tardar mucho en subir este capítulo. Bueno, sí, he tardado mucho, pero me refiero desde el aviso, no me juzguéis. ¿Por qué hablo en plural si solo me comente una persona? Ñee, manías mías. No, tengo nada más que decir… ¡Oh, sí! El disclaimer: Prof. Layton no me pertenece, yo solo lo uso para intentar llegara a algún lado como escritora, no con mucho éxito de momento, pero bueno. Aquí tenéis otro capítulo, (Tienes, en realidad) y he aprendido a subir capítulos desde el teléfono, así que actualizaré más a menudo:**

Parecía que María iba a decir algo, pero se vio interrumpida por el sonido de la verja por lo que se entraba al patio, la cual parecía no haberse engrasado en años. Todos los alumnos corrieron despavoridos, en todas las direcciones, ellas, más que correr, lo que hacían era ser arrastradas por la multitud. Una vez se pudieron mover, volvieron al tema de quien era el responsable de que tuviesen que dejar la escuela.

-"María, antes ibas a decir quién estaba detrás de esto."-recordó Alba, a la que como siempre, le mataba la curiosidad.

-"Es que…"-pareció que intentaba cambiar de tema.-"No puedo decíroslo aquí."

-"¿Ah, no?"-se cruzó de brazos Iris.

-"Podrían estar en cualquier parte, sería mejor que fuésemos a algún sitio seguro."-se excusó.

-"Vamos a mi casa, entonces."-propuso Halley.

Siendo como era Halley, no fue muy extraño lo que pasó a continuación; sacó su teléfono, completamente futurista, y a los pocos minutos vino una limusina a recogerlas. Esta vez, todas las mandíbulas, salvo la de Halley, cayeron. Y, por si no fuera suficiente la apariencia de la limusina por fuera, por dentro más que una limusina, parecía un hotel de cinco estrellas.

-" Halley…"-habló Lucía.-"¿Qué… es esto?"

-"Un método de transporte rápido y eficiente."-respondió.

Entraron y se sentaron en una especie de barra libre, Halley cogió un tableta y apretó algunos botones que habían en ella.

-"Seleccionad lo que queráis tomar y luego pasádsela a la del lado."

-"Estas de coña."-le dijo Iris.

-"No me respondas y haz lo que te digo, Iridessa West."-replicó Halley.

-"Mi apellido es Morgan, Alba es West"-aclaró.

-"¿Enserio? Pensé que sería fácil acordarse, nadie se confunde nunca con mi apellido."

Casi pareció que estuviese preparado el hecho de que todas las chicas del automóvil rodasen los ojos, Halley giro la cabeza a modo de duda después de lo visto.

-"Todo el mundo conoce a los Smith, eres la hija de dos de los empresarios más poderosos del mundo."-le explicó María.

María y Halley seguían discutiendo si Halley debía ser considerada un persona importante o no. La verdad es que era bastante increíble que Halley intentase ser modesta, y lo más increíble es que le estuviera saliendo tan bien.

Por otra parte estaba Lucía, con una cara pensativa que casi podía tener vida propia. Al parecer nadie se dio cuenta de esto, quizá pudiera deberse a que sus rodillas tapaban parte de su cara.

-"Lucía."-la llamó Aria en un tono bajo.-"¿Estás bien?"

La atención de Lucía no consiguió ser captada al primar intento, seguía quieta, como petrificada, no había movido ni un solo musculo de su cuerpo.

-"Lucía"-insistió dándole un pequeño empujón en su hombro.

-"Si, estoy bien."-respondió de forma casi inentendible contra sus rodillas.-"Es solo que estaba pensando que…"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Verás, Aria…"-el vehículo frenó en seco interrumpiéndola.

Todas las chicas empezaron a bajar, se repitió ese instante en que todas las mandíbulas, salvo la de Halley, cayeron, otra vez, pero esta vez fue ante la gran, hermosa, impactante, y algo ostentosa, mansión de Halley.

-"Vaya…"-fue todo lo que llegó a pronunciar María.

-"¡Me encanta Nueva York!"-exclamó Aria cuando se recuperó del shock.

Halley las invitó a pasar. Se sentaron frente a una gran chimenea, sobre una alfombra en la que cabían todas de sobra. En un principió, todas las miradas se dirigieron a María, con el fin de que halase ya, pero Aria interrumpió antes de que cualquiera dijese algo.

-"Lucía."-la llamó-"¿Qué es lo que te tenía tan pensativa hace un rato?"

Esa pregunta hizo que todas perdiesen el interés sobre los chicos que se habían fugado, y que a la vez se empezaran a interesar sobre lo que rondaba en la cabeza de su amiga.

"Solo estaba pensando que…"-calló durante un momento, dudando si continuaba o no-"Que quizás… Bueno, en mi clase avanzada de historia, nos han hablado de una leyenda de las afueras de Nueva York…"

-"Si, lo sabemos, a nosotras también"- la interrumpió Halley.

-"Bueno, solo se me había ocurrido la posibilidad de que estuviese relacionado de alguna forma con todo esto que está pasando de la fuga y todo eso que según dicen ha pasado en Central Park. Sé que es una locura, pero solo estaba pensando en que podría ser, por casualidad, nada más."

Alba tomó aire para hablar tomando a atención de todos los presentes de la sala, pero luego la perdió soltándolo. Aún así, ella tenía una idea en su mente que podía concordar con todo lo que Lucía estaba diciendo, y por escucharla no iban a perder nada. De todos modos, a todas les picaba la curiosidad sobre lo que tuvo intención de decir.

-"¿Qué?"-le preguntó Lucía a Alba.

-"¿Qué de qué?"-intento librarse de tanta atención.

-"¿Qué ibas a decir antes?"-preguntó Aria también.

-"¡Nada! Solo estaba… Respirando"-hizo un vano intento de arreglar su fallo anterior.

-"¿Respirando?"-preguntó Iris con un ligero tono de burla.

-"Claro"-tartamudeó nerviosa al decirlo.

-"Vamos Alba, te estás dando cuenta de que no cuela. Habla"-habló con un tono de total tranquilidad Halley.

Alba empezó a asustarse cuando vio que todas querían que hablase. Durante un momento le dio la sensación de hacerse pequeña respecto a sus amigas. Se dio por vencida por el hecho de sentir sus miradas sobre ella, como en un interrogatorio.

-"Es que, en realidad lo que ha dicho Lucía tiene mucho sentido. Relacionemos los puntos. Los chicos se escaparon, quizás se perdiesen, el instituto esta cerca de las afueras, en las afueras está ese pueblo, en el pueblo la leyenda, por consiguiente también el bosque y la cueva, en la cueva habían cristales, dichos cristales empezaban siendo buenos pero después controlaban a quien los poseía, esos chicos que se han fugado no estaban en sí mismos, cerca del instituto no hay bares ni supermercados en que comprar alguna cosa que tuviese nicotina, alcohol, o cualquier otra sustancia que pueda provocar los anteriores efectos que estaban sufriendo esos chicos."-terminó la larga explicación y luego tomó mas aire-"¿A que nos lleva eso?"

**Ok, este capítulo no ha sido especialmente largo ni tampoco han pasado demasiadas cosas, pero el final es importante. Quería hablar también con Zoey Black, ya que no tienes una cuenta, no te puedo hablar por PM, así que te responderé desde aquí. **

**En mi mente ese Oc es… no quiero decir más viejo, me refiero a que su apariencia es como más antigua, en plan siglo XVII-XVIII pero tú has querido hacer al personaje y tu vas a hacerlo, así que hazlo como tu prefieras, y puedes usar la ficha del primer capítulo (Supongo que ya lo imaginabas, pero por si acaso).**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Lo conseguí! Subí el… ¡Oh! ¿Que mas da? El profesor Layton no me pertenece y tal…**

Todas las chicas quedaron en silencio ante la teoría de Alba. Todas la miraban fijamente. Todas tenían miedo a hablar en ese momento. Todas… excepto alguien.

-"Lo más probable que su amiga tenga razón."-se les acercó un señor mayor.-"De hecho, estoy casi seguro de que así es."

Todas las miradas dieron un giro de 180º, ahora ese hombre era el único centro de atención, su pelo era el punto entre el gris y el blanco, sus ojos eran marrones y su voz oxidada, era alto e iba trajeado, y por su expresión facial, parecía saber de lo que estaba hablando.

-"¿Que es lo que quieres decir con eso, Sebastian?"-fue Halley la primera en hablar, probablemente porque era la única que conocía a ese hombre.

-"He escuchado lo que decía esa señorita."-señaló a Lucía.-"La mayoría de esa historia es cierta."

-"¿La mayoría?"-cuestionó Aria arqueando una ceja.

-"No toda ella, señorita Layton."

-"¿Como me ha llamado?"-se sorprendió Aria.

-"¿Prefiere Ariana?"-preguntó.

-"No, me refiero…"-se quedo dudando un momento-"Es de Inglaterra. ¿Verdad?"

-"No podía esperar menos de la hija del afamado profesor Hersel Layton, ha aprendido usted del mejor, puede estar segura."

-"Dios mío lo que hay que oír."-se dijo a sí misma.

-"¡Creí que tus padres se llamaban Carl y Phil!"-demandó Iris.

-"¡Tengo una explicación!"

-"¡Por dios, que sea buena!"-se exaltó María.

-"Veréis, mi padre era muy famoso en Inglaterra, entonces a mi no me dejaba en paz nadie, y todo el tiempo me decían cosas como… Bueno, no se explicarlo muy bien, llevando prisa pero…"-empezó Aria trabándose con todas sus palabras.

-"Creo que lo entiendo."-la interrumpió Alba.-"Osea, nunca me he visto en esa situación, pero puedo imaginármelo."-se aclaró la garganta.-"Estabas cansada de que todos te atosigaran con eso de ser la hija del señor Layton, así que viniste aquí para alejarte de eso, por eso mientes."

-"Exacto, gracias"

-"De todos modos. ¿Por que discutir? Hemos venido aquí para hablar sobre lo que le pasaba a esos chicos."—objetó Lucía.

-"¡Es verdad!"-Iris casi saltó en su sitio.-"¿Que ibas a decir antes Maria?"

Halley se adelantó a las palabras de María y dirigió su cabeza hacia su mayordomo, que se inclinó hacia ella al verlo, como si en todo momento hubiese estado atento a sus movimientos.

-"Sebastian, veté, por favor, déjanos solas."-

-"Ya dije que no puedo contarlo…"

-"¡Ah no no no no no! ¡Eso si que no! ¡Dijiste que no podías contarlo en un lugar en el que pudieran escucharnos! ¡Deja de huir de tus problemas porque pueden atacarnos en cualquier momento y estamos corriendo peligro!"-la recriminó Halley.

-"¡Halley! No te pases."-le espetó Lucía.

-"No, Lucía, Halley tiene razón"-dijo Maria con un suspiro.-"Las personas que se han fugado son, Davy Lincoln, Troy Fleury y Steve McCormack."

-"¿Y que tiene de malo?"-intervino Iris, siempre con as palabras en la punta de la lengua.

Maria no habló durante un momento, parecía no saber que decir, o mas bien dicho, parecía no saber como decirlo. Su mirada se desvió hacia el suelo y sus dedos empezaron a dar pequeños y castos golpes en su pierna. Se mordió el labio y tomó aire antes de hablar.

-"Mi nombre es Maria McCormack."

Lo susurró pero aún así se oyó. La respuesta llegó indirectamente hasta las cabezas de las chicas. Todas se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Bueno… casi todas. Pero hay gente mas lenta que otros.

-"¿Y…?"-pidió Halley una explicación a modo de pregunta.

Otra vez pareció que estaba preparado que todas las chicas salvo Halley giraran los ojos.

-"Halley, lo que María quiere decir, es que, uno de los chicos que se han fugado es familia suya."-le aclaró Lucía.

La expresión de Halley cambió de confusión a vergüenza. Apretó los labios a la vez que dejaba caer su frente sobre la palma de su mano, tras darse cuenta de que acababa de quedar bastante mal. Normalmente ella no quedaba mal, y si quedaba mal, todos iban contra el que se lo aclaraba. Eso la hizo pensar por un momento que quizá por ser popular hicieran eso para ser sus amigos. Aquello hizo que se sintiese mal durante unos segundos, pero se olvidó a recordar a María, ella debía tener la atención ahora.

-"¡Oh, cariño!"-se le acercó Alba a María.-"Nosotras aquí, hablando mal de ellos, y uno de ellos era de tu familia."

María empezó a carcomer su labio inferior, perdiendo la vista en alguna parte de la alfombra de Halley. Notó como sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse a la vez que asimilaba muy lentamente lo que pasaba.

Aún no se hacía a la idea. Las chicas no lo sabían, pero Steve era su hermano pequeño. Mientras pensaba en ello, le vinieron recuerdos de cuando él tenía siete años y ella doce. Y así avanzando en el tiempo.

Apretó los ojos fuertemente mientras notaba una de sus lagrimas cayendo por el puente de su nariz, hasta terminar el recorrido en la punta, y bañar una minúscula parte de la alfombra de Halley.

Sintió una tersa y fina mano recorrer su pómulo con una suave caricia, justo por debajo de su ojo. Levantó la vista y reconoció la de Aria.

-"Bueno, ya soy lo suficientemente mayor como para cuidarme yo sola."-dijo María zafándose.-"Creo que ya podremos salir e irnos a nuestras casas, no creo que siga así eternamente."-cambió de tema.

Sin una sola contestación, todas se dirigieron a la entrada. Halley las acompaño hasta allí y esperó que tomaran sus respectivos caminos. Cuando ya por fin vio la calle vacía, se deslizó por el marco de la puerta hasta quedar sentada en el umbral. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que escucho la voz de su mayordomo a sus espaldas.

-"¿No preferiríais entrar en la casa? Debe de estar helándose aquí afuera."

Halley ni siquiera escucho las palabras de Sebastian. Solo oía su voz. No paraba de pensar en María y en lo que ocurrió.

No quería obsesionarse con que había quedado mal, porque eso significaría que era como las divas que no hablan con nadie, o las chicas que no paran de ligar, ella había sido popular toda su vida, pero pensaba que eso no la había cambiado. No quería obsesionarse porque eso significaría que era como esas personas que se consideran a si mismos una maravilla para el mundo, y aunque sabía que ella no era la mejor persona del mundo, tras todas esas capas de superficialidad, llegaba a ser una buena persona. ¡No quería obsesionarse porque eso significaría que era como Stacy!

-"¿Soy una mala persona?"-le preguntó a Sebastian, aun sabiendo que él le diría lo que ella deseaba escuchar.

-"Bueno, señorita…"-esas palabras, o mas bien la forma en que se dijeron, provocaron un dilema en la cabeza de Halley. Si le mentía para hacerla feliz, le dolería, pero si le decía la verdad para poder serle sincero, le dolería más-"Yo no diría mala persona."

Halley lo miro durante un momento, ella quería una respuesta de verdad, no lo que acababa de decirle Sebastian.

-"¿Pues que dirías?"-preguntó levantando las cejas.

-"Yo diría…"-se apresuró demasiado a hablar. Prefirió parar para pensar en unas palabras que Halley no pudiese rehusar.-"Que tiene una forma de pensar y actuar distinta a la de los demás."

Aun no encontrándoles mucho sentido, Halley guardó en su cabeza las palabras que su mayordomo dijo. Se dedicó a intentar encontrarles el sentido y solo se le ocurrió apuntarlas para enseñárselas a alguien que pudiera entenderlo.

Mientras eso pasaba, Lucía y Alba volvían juntas a sus casas, ya que vivían cerca. El ambiente estaba algo tenso. Ya se conocían anteriormente, pero era a través de Iris, ahora que ella no estaba, no tenían que decirse.

-"Bueno…"-empezó Lucía."-pobre María ¿no?"

Alba le dirigió la mirada lenta mente. No estaba del todo segura de si le hablaba a ella. No le costó demasiado darse cuenta de que no había nadie mas en la calle.

-"Si… Bueno… Me pregunto cual sería su relación con el tal Steve."

Lucía se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, mirando el suelo. Era perfectamente consciente de que el hecho de no querer mantener el contacto visual era por timidez a hablarle, pero de todas formas se daba cuenta de que Alba tampoco lo entablaba con ella.

Alba llegó a un punto en el que ya no pudo soportarlo mas y soltó una carcajada.

-"¿Que?"-preguntó Lucía, queriendo saber la razón de su risa.

-"Es que, pensaba que esto sería incomodo para mí, pero te veo a ti y me sabe mal incluso haberlo pensado."

Lucía no supo exactamente si se reía por que le pareció graciosa su razón, o solo se reía de la risa de Alba.

En otra parte, más hacia el norte, Iris parecía resignada, y Aria casi intentaba adivinar la razón usando su mente.

A Iris no le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que Aria la miraba fijamente. Casi le dio escalofríos.

-"¡No puedo creer que realmente no te des cuenta de porque me enfado contigo!"-comentó subiendo el tono casi como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento.

Aria no supo que responder en ese momento, de su boca solo salía la letra A prolongada. Esto le dio a Iris la oportunidad perfecta para desquitarse.

-"¡Se que solo llevas aquí dos días, pero mira la confianza que te hemos dado nosotras! ¡Te hemos acogido para que no estuvieras sola! ¡Y ni siquiera nos has dicho algo como lo de tu padre!"-le gritó frenando en seco.-"Y ya no es que nos lo ocultaras, sino que también nos has mentido a la cara"

Aria no tuvo respuesta a sus palabras. Todo lo que intentaba decir moría en sus labios.


End file.
